Italian Complex
by Raven Vargas
Summary: Raven Vargas(my oc)the personification of sicily, is the oldest Italian out of the 3 of them. He lives with his 2 younger brothers,claiming"he's there to keep an eye on them." Well anyway this fanfic tells you what goes on in his life. Yaoi in later chapters. Sorry if the characters are off. First fanfic. Spainxoc Prussiaxoc maybe Romanoxoc. M for yaoi and language.


(Ravens POV).

Ring!Ring!Ring!Ring!Rin- i smashed the snooze button resulting in partly breaking the damn alarm clock. I groaned.'fucking alarm clock!why do I have to get up this early!god damnit!oh yeah,I have to go to a dumbass meeting!what time is it any way?'i sleeply turned my head and looked at the partly messed up alarm clock. It read 7:30 in bold numbers. I groaned and smashed my head into the baby blue pillow and groaned again.'its only 7:30,I got thrity minutes until I have to go to that dumbass meeting. When I there I'm going to cause my boss's ass out for making me get up this early!'i yawned into the pillow. 'fuck it! I'm sleeping in!' I closing my eyes.i almost drifted off into dream land when my bedroom door bursted open. My eyes shot open I groaned already knowing who it was. I smashed my face deeper into the soft pillow."Ve~Big Brother it's time to get up and ready for your meeting~!".Feliciano's cheerful voice echoed threw the room.

I groaned 'damnit feli!I'm going to,I need to calm down'i took a deep breathe.'okay I'm good' "okay feli I'm wake,can you please let me get dress I'll be down in a minute,Kay."I half said half yawned. "Ve~okay."feli finally left my bedroom. I groaned for like the 100th time that morring. I lifted my head from the soft confronting pillow and then lifted my body.I lazly swang my legs over the side of the bed glanced at the alarm clock,it read 7:35 a.m. . I sighed yet again and stood up and walked over to the bathroom that happens to be in my room i stepped over some dirty closes that I'm to lazy to pick up glared at the red door of the bathroom. I groaned.'well I might as well get this done and over the faster I get done with this fucking meeting done the faster I can come home and take a siesta.' with that in mind I grabbed the door nob and twisted it and threw it open taking my anger out on the door. Causing it to hit the plain white wall of the bathroom hard,a little to hard. Causing a hole about the size of a baseball ball.'Im going to have to fix that'i groaned yet again,not really giving a shit,I walked inside and slamed the door behind me making the room ring for a minute. I bent over and grabed a towle from under the sink. I sat the green towel on the towel rake and turned on the hot water and cold water. I waited a minute 'it should be good now'i sighed and took of my tomato covered boxers and steped into the shower feeling the Luke warm water wetting my dark brown locks and down my back. After I was done with the shower I put on my white flag boxers that feliciano got me for my birthday and put on a pair of midnight blue skinny jeans with a green belt and put on a simiple red button up with the first three buttons undone and put on a black and blue tie on,then put on a pair of yellow shocks and my black comboots on. Grabbing my brown lather bag that has everything I need for the meeting. I grabbed my keys,wallet and red cellphone from the night stand on the left side of my bed.I stuffed them into my pocket and looked at the alarm clock it said 7:45. I grabbed the doorm nob to my bedroom and turned it. I walked into the hallway and was hit with the smell of tomatoes,eggs and toast.I shut the bedroom door and headed down the hallway passing Lovi and Feli's bedrooms and walked down strais threw the living room the tv was turned to some cooking show. The smell got stronger the closer I got and my stomach growled.I walked into the kitchen and there were egg,tomato and cheese omelets with toast on the side,on three plates on the table with milk in the cups. Feli and Lovi had started eating already. They both looked at me well at least Feli was. Lovi was glaring at me.

"What the fucking hell took you so goddamn long?!I'm fucking starving!not only that but Veneziano woke me up at 7:00 in the fucking morning,and he made me wake until you got your dumb ass down here before I could eat."Lovi then glared at Feli. I sighed and sat down in my seat, next to Lovi."Ve,but fratello that would be mean.I took a bite of my omlate. The egg,tomato and cheese invading my taste buds.I chewed and showed."I don't give a fuck if he wasn't there!next time I'm going to eat without him! also didn't fucking mean you had to wake me up at 7 in the fucking morning."He then huffed and stuffed a fork full of food into his mouth. Feli took a bite of the omlate,well I wouldn't call it a bit,it was almost half of the omlate. I rolled my eyes."Well sorry if i woke you up from your precious sleep."Lovi glared at me knowing I was using sarcasm."shut the fuck up you bastard!"I just smirked and took another big bite. Lovi just huffed and took another bite of his omlate. Feli just smiled like he usually does and took another bite. We ate in peaceful silence for a little while.'what time is it' I looked at the clock that was above the kichten window.'oh,its 7:5-' "shit!" I stood up Feli and Lovi swallowed what they were chewing and looked at me."I'm going to be late!" I grabbed my bag that was resting against my chair and swung it over my shoulder. I turned around so that I was facing the entrance to the kichten. I looked at Feli and Lovi."I'll be back around 4. bye Feli,bye Lovi!" "Ve! bye,careful!" Feli waved at me. I nodded and smiled. "Whatever bastard." Lovi mumbled under his breathe.I snickered and ran out of the kichten and into the living room and to the door. Once at the door I opened it and walked outside onto the side walk. The sun not quite out yet,shutting the door behind me. I sighed yet again and took out my keys out of my pocket and walked over to the drive way,were my black and red motorcycle was parked. I walked around Feli's blue mustang and over to my baby. I smirked and got on the bike putting the key into the ingenation,I took off the stopper,hitting the gas I backed out of the drive way careful not to hit Feli's car. Once out of the drive way I adjusted my mirrors and turned around facing the direction of the meeting building and took off.

(Time skip,after the meeting.)

I sighed as I packed up my stuff. 'The meetings finally over.' i stood up grabbed my bag off the table and walked over to the the door. I opened the door and walked into the hallway,the door shutting behind me. I walked down the lonely hallway. At the end of the hallway there was an elevator. I pushed the button that said 1 on and waited. After a minute or two the elevator opened with a ding. I walked into the bright elevator. The door closed after a minute or so that i was in there and the elevator started to move. 'Thank god the meetings fucking over. Now I can go home and take a long siesta,I'll do the paperwork later. I hope Feli and or Lovi didn't hurt them selfs while I was gone.' I winched at the thought of both of them or ethier one of them hurting It happening before,and let me say this its not fun having to see your two little brothers in pain,especially when one of those little brothers are even more pissy and bitch more them usual,and the other one cries "doitsu!doitsu". 'But that only happens if Lovi gets pissed and straggles him and or destroys the house and or gets there curl tangled together.' I sighed thinking about what could happen to them. 'Calm down' I slapped my cheek,'I don't need to deal with any more stress then I'm already in. They'll fine.' 'I hope.' I sighed. ' What time is it?' I stuffed my hand into my pocket and fished for my felling my phone under my finger tips I grabbed my phone and pulled it out. I flipped the my phone open and it lit up.'4:49'I sighed and shoved my Phone in my pocket,at that same moment the door opened with a ding. I walked out of the elevator. I fasted walked to the clear glass door. I pushed open the door and walked to my motorcycle across the street,looking both ways and seeing no cars coming I crossed the street. I pulled out my keys out of my pocket. I got on my bike and put the key in the engniton taking the bike off the bike bike started up with a roar and I took off toward the house. About 10 minutes later I arrived at the house,I sighed and pulled into the drive way and parked next to Feli's car. Taking out the keys and putting them into my pocket,I walked to the front door. I checked to see if it was unlocked,it was. I sighed in relief and opened the door. "I'm home!" I called walking inside shutting the door behind me. I took off my shoes and throwing my bag to the side. "welcome home~"Feli's cheerful voice called. I heard Lovi grunt an replay.'Good it sounds like there both okay.' I sighed and smiled. I walked into the living room. Lovi was sitting on the couch his legs on the arm rest,he was watching an italian soap opera, Feli was cooking pasta. I sighed yet again and loosened my tie. I moved Lovi's legs yearning an annoyed groan. I then threw myself on to the reddish brownish coach. Resulting in falling onto Lovi. The tv going onto an commercial break. Lovi yelped in surprise. "get the hell off me! you dumbass!" Lovi tried to push me off,but I didn't budge. I smirked.'you're going to have to do better than that.'

"Nope,don't feel like lazy to gonna have to do better then that Lovi if you want to push me off. ahahahhahahahaha!" I laughed evilly my smirk turned into a evil one. The soap opera coming back on. Lovi's lip twitched upward. "you fucking bastard!yet the fuck off me!" Lovi started to push harder and hit me and he kicked his legs. I barely flinched. I smirked even more. "hahahahahahaha!or what? Are you going to call Antonio?So he can come over and protect you?!bawahahahahaha!" Lovi growled at the mention of Spain's name."Shut the fuck up!bastard!I fucking hate that tomato bastard! Why the fuck I would I fucking call him?! I don't need that bastard's help or protection! I'm an grown ass man! If you don't get the fuck off me I'm going to kick your ass!" He was growing visabley irrated by the second. I rolled my eyes at him. I huffed. 'pft,yeah right! You hate him,my ass!' "Whatever you say Lovi. I'm so scared I'm shaking."he glared at me for calling him that and for using sarcasm. "Why you!You better be fucking scared! And don't fucking call me that!" He strated to hit me harder and head butt me. I didnt move. I smirked more evilly.'mawhahahaha!i have an idea!I'm so fucking awesome!' "I'll get off of you. if you do all my paper work and buy me some drinks." His eye strated to twitch. "hell no! You can do your own goddamn paper work and pay for your own damn drinks!" He trashed around more, trying to wiggle out from under me. He didn't move very far. "Well,then I gusse you're going to miss your shows. I'm not gonna move til you do what I said." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, like an little kid. He groaned and growled. After an minute or so of silence,he finally spoke,"fine! i'll do your god damn paper work and ill by you an drink! now get the fuck off me!"he tried to push me off but failed."I know,but you have to do the paper work today and buy me as many drinks as I want,you also have to take me to whatever bar I want to go to and whenever I want to go. Got it." He growled at me and gritted his teeth. "Fine! know get the fuck off me." I smiled and got off and sat at the other end of the coach. The soap opera was almost over Lovi growled at this and cursed under his breathe at me because I made him miss part off his show. I rolled my eyes at him.

Then out popped Feli with his pink ampern on with a white flag on the front that he got from Germany,'that stupid potato loving bastard.' "Ve~dinners ready~! i made pasta~!" Feli happily said. "Okay Feli,im coming." I sighed and got up from the comfronting coach and walked over to the kitchen,Feli already went back inside the kitchen. Lovi groaned and grumbled an "whatever" and got up and followed me into the kichten. I finally got into the kichten and there were 3 plates full of pasta and 3 glasses filled with red Italian wine. I smiled at him and sat down. Feli already smiling. Sat down across the table where he usually sits. Lovi was the last to sit down. He glared at me when he sat down next to me. I smirked at him. Feli looked confused. He looked at us somehow with his eyes still closed like usually does.


End file.
